KOn! Season 3
by nayla28
Summary: After School Tea Time gain a new member
1. Chapter 1

K-on! Season 3

Hey ya ! in here,it's gonna make K-on! season 3 with funny story,horror,romance,friendship,and…..Band! of course ! hope you enjoy it !

Chapter 1 " new members " categories : funny,friendship.

_This day,ritsu was sick,and everybody in the band was so worried,because this day was the Grand concert of Houkago Tea Time Band !_

"AaAaAAaAAAAAAAAh!" Mio screaming like a whale. "Can you pleaaaaase stop screaming Mio-saaan!" Azusa was covering her ear with tissues. " mio-chan…pleaaase stoooooop…..you have been screaming for 3 hours..! " yui chan's eyes was glared. "Yeah…mio-chaan….." mugi-chan was usual ^_^ " but we did'nt have ritsu's replacement's !" mio grunting hardly like a lion. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" mio eyes wa was …..mugi-chan. " anybody want tea ? " yui, mio and azusa looked mugi-chan with a strange look. "oh god…*sweatdrops* " azusa looked at mugi-chan more strangly. " SENPAI ! " a girl with her ponytail hair run over yui-chan and…..fell down over mio-chan,and…..oops,yui chan face is in mio-chan…"******" " STEP ASIDE FROM MY ****** ! " Mio-chan smack yui's head with a her bass. (don't do this at your house !) " aaaauuuuuwwwww! " yui-chan drag herself along the showing her puppy face to azusa. "a….azu –meow…..i was injured…." Azusa walking to yui,and stroking her head. " be a good girl,my puppy." Azusa smiling,cute like a kittens,as usual. " gug,gug." Yui obey her,just like azusa was her employer. " she obey her ? incredible ! she…was her seniooor ! " mio-chan was shocked. "alright,stop you all ! " the girl with a ponytail start talking with a high tone. " I was…" " came here for a tea ? " her speech was cut-off by mugi-chan. "NOOOOOOO! I WAS COME HERE TO GIVE AN INFORMATION TO ALL OF YOU,THE AUDIENCE WAS WAITING FOR HOUKAGO TEA TIME BAND !" her eyes was glared,and her screaming was like a mad lion."oh my god ! we forget the concert ! " mugi-chan gasping cutely. " ahhh mugi-chaaan! You were sooo cute…."Yui eyes was charming when she see mugi-chan gasping very cutely. " NO TIME FOR THAT! NOW GO TO THE STAGE ! " the girl with the ponytail pointed toward the -chan was very annoyed,because the girl with the ponytail organize houkaho tea ,she forced o mouth was open,and….."i…..i can replace ritsu-chan if you want…" a girl with shaggy shoulder-length hair come with drumsticks in her at that room blank and staring at her face."he..hello?" that girl was confused,because everyone was blank and staring at her. "errr….emm…..b…by the way,my name is miki." Her eyes was looking down because she was embarrassed."I'm second grade of like…azu-meow…..and…" " hey ! " yui-chan cut-off her speech. "HOW DARE YOU CALL AZU-MEOW WITH NICKNAME THAT I CREATED ! YOU SHOULD CREATED YOUR OWN NICKNAME FOR HER ! " Yui screaming madly at miki was scared."alright,stop you two ! I'm gonna make tea for you two !" mugi –chan separating the two of them. " NO TIME FOR THAT !" The ponytail girl mad over mugi-chan."tea?" mugi-chan smiling to her."arghhhhh….NOOO!" the ponytail girl screaming until her saliva was squirt until mugi-chan exposed to her saliva."ah..'sweatdrops' " mugi chan shocked."heem….ok….miki,I'm gonna test you to be a substitute on.i'm gonna rate your drumming,as a vice chairman." Yui chan talking to Miki with high tone and a smug face. "WHO SERVED YOU TO BE A VICE CHAIRMAN?" Mio screaming very when miki gonna start playing the drum,mio prevent her hand and say " you we're accepted to be a member on houkago tea 't worry,I'm the real vice president." Mio smile to smile back with a very brighten stuttered."b…bu..but…that was not master yui 's decision!" "stop talking,c'mon ! " azusa shut her dragged yui-chan who was shouting like a monsters.

"_FUWA-FUWA TIME,FUWA-FUWA TIME,FUWA-FUWA TIME ! " _yui and mio end the song. " Thankyou,thankyou" the two of them go to the other girls follow them. " Great playing there,Miki. " mio,mugi-chan,and azusa smiled over to Miki. " ya, she need more rehearseal,practice,and everything that drummers need ! " says yui with a very smugged face. " DON'T BE A SMUG YOU VICE CHAIRMAN OF MOCK !" mio says that with pointing to yui,and with a very mad face. "YOU!dont be Rude to vice chairman of the soon to be president !" Yui eyes was Glared,and her smile was an angry smile. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio scream really,really,really,100% loudly ! and,what happening next ? just guess it by yourself. I give you a clue : don't do this to your friend !

_3 days later….._

"Ricchaaan!" yui hugged Ritsu very hard. Miki saw that,and she was very wanna laugh. "who's her ?" Ritsu looked at miki with a weird-look. "oh,this is miki,new member." Mio introducing miki to ritsu with a huge smile. " what did she can play?" ritsu go around her and asking a few question to mugi,mio,yui and azusa. "emmm..drum?" mio answer very carefully,because actuall,ritsu is the drummer. "Yui! What time does she join houkago tea time band ? " ritsu ask mio with outlook sharply. "e..eh! 3 days ago,Sunday,25 september…and…." Yui whisper to azusa."what time is it ? " "e..eh….4 a'clock in…" azusa's speech was cut-off by ritsu. "NO ASKING,YUI-CHAN!" "e..eh…..4 a'clock in the morning ?" yui chan answered origin. " YOU STUPID!" Ritsu eyes was fiery."Alright,azusa! How old is she?" ritsu eyes was looked to azusa with a sharpy look. " s….same like me,16." azusa answer the question with a little voice. " final,mugi!" Ritsu's mouth was smiling." What cake did you've bought today? " mugi answer very relaxed. "Arbei,blueberry cheesecake,tiramisu,opera,and chocolate cake." " I want,I want it!" ritsu was jumping like a kindergarten ,azusa,miki and yui very shocked.*anime fall*

_Tea time…_

"now ricchan was …what are you gonna played,miki?" Mio asked miki."emm..actually,I can play violin." Miki looked at Mio-chan."alright! you play violin! Uuuu,it's gonna be greaaat! " Ricchan hugged miki-chan very hard. "heeemm…..Mi-chan?" yui suddenly spoke and her face was like thinking."yeah,great! That's your nickname ! " Yui seems realy ,houkago tea time have new member!

_Continued to the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

K-on! season 3

Chapter 2 :Lost in Paris categories:humor,friendship,Romance.

_That day,Yui was coming to school with a very happy the bells ring,she run very fast to light music club room._

"Hey!" Yui throw her bag to bag was so the important part is,the bag was hiting ricchan head! (wow…..its seems really hurt,ey….) " Yui,you always hurting people…." Ricchan holding her wounds. " here,let me help you. " Mio carrying first aid kit in her she treating ricchan's wounds. " thangkyou very much….." ricchan smiled to Mio. " your welcome." Mio smile back. " aaaah…early in this morning,I've seen a nice view….. " mugi murmured,and looking at ricchan and Mio. " what are you thingking? " Azusa looked at Mugi-chan with a very weird face. "yeah,what are thingking and looking at,mugi-san?" Miki looked at mugi-chan with a smile." No,no,nothing….. " mugi-chan smile was very wide. " Azusa,I'm not sure about this. Something's wrong with mugi-san." Miki whisper to azusa with a very little voice. " She always being like the time,mi-chan.*sweatdrops* " Azusa face was very sluggish. " oh! " Miki gasped. " stop,stoooooooooooop! I wanna talk! " Yui screaming to all the girls in the club room. " what?" Mio asked to yui. " listen,listen,1 week longer,it was school holidays right? My mom asked me,where we wanna go ! " Yui's eyes was brighten.

Everyone in that room was we're freezing. " Guys? " Yui checked her friend. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Yui was pulled by the wind was came from the scream from her friends. And yui was hold to the sofa so she doesn't pulled to the wind. "Calm down….!" Yui was screaming. "Right….Mugi! prepare tea,and serve it with cake! Azusa,mio,prepare a tool for eating ,fork,plate,everything! Miki,Ricchan,clean up the messy stuff!" Yui ordering everyone in that room. " why you're ordering us? You were not a president,even a vice president,you're not that too! " Ricchan protest to Yui. " You wanna go for a vacation or not ? " Yui Roar to Ricchan. "y…yes,sir!" ricchan immediately obey doing their respective job.

"we're done!" all of the girls report to yui."great job!" Yui smiled statisfied."alright,let's sit in that chair." Everybody pick a seat. "meeting time!" ricchan said as a president. " shut up,ricchan,today,it was me,the president!" yui smile was smug."ugggggh!" ricchan grumble with a frown face. " alright,light music club members! We have a meeting here,and I hope you silent you're phone,and do not speak when I'm not commanded to talk! Understood?" Yui's face was really make everybody want to trhow up."YES,SIR,YES!" now this club was like an military club….. -_-

Everybody turn off their mobile phones. " the meeting is begin! " Yui said very loudly. " where should we go? " Yui asked her friends one by one. " I wanna go to america…." Mio was like imagining that she was in America. "naa,my father was going there for a few time,and I'm going there to.i'm bored." Yui shook her head. " how about around the Europe? " Mugi smiled,and put a sugar on her tea." TOO EXPENSIVE TICKEEEEEET! " Yui snapped mugi. " how about…japan? " Ricchan was very excited when she saying that. "YOU STUPID! WE WERE ALREADY IN JAPAN! " yui yelled to ricchan. " I have noooo idea….. " azusa shook her head. "oooooh…" Yui shook her head too. " h…how about France? Paris ? " Miki smiled. " good idea! Everybody agreed? France?Paris? " Yui eyes was looking around. "Yeaah!" everybody agreed. " we must invite nodoka-chan and sawa-chan to go with us! " Yui was really excited.

_1 week later…._

" one-chaaaan! Hurry up,our flight is 4 a'clock,and now it was 3 a'clock! " Ui was calling Yui with a loud voice. " yes,yeeees! I just gonna close this suitcase and bag….GOTCHA! I'm going down,uiiii! " Yui going down with her full suitcase and 1 big travel bag. "nodoka-chan!" Yui hugged nodoka-chan very hard. " alright,alright,now we must go." Nodoka-chan calling 3 taxi,because the people who going to Paris was so many. " eh? Ui,what it is in that suitcase?" Yui was very curios and confused,because that suitcase was very heavy and big."e..eh! it..it was my clothes! " ui answer it with a stammer voice."eeh? really?" yui is now more curios." Y..ya!"ui was bowing her head."the..there is it! The taxi!" ui screaming very put their stuff in the baggage."ui,come here,I'm gonna put you big and heavy suitcase in the baggage…." Nodoka-chan was calling ui while inserting another suitcase to the baggage. " no,no! I'm gonna take this suitcase with me!" Ui seems like did'nt want anyone touch that suitcase. "so? You're gonna sit on it? Ooor…..the suitcase is sitting on you?" Nodoka-chan eyes was sharply looking at Ui. " i….i'm gonna sit on it! Because if the suitcase sit on me,I'm not too strong!my body is gonna sick!" Ui say it with a worried face. "…o…..ok….." Nodoka-chan was thingking,if that was ok,because that was her suitcase.

"ennggghh…errrr…." Ui grunting all the way to the airport. " Ui,maybe you should place that heavy suitcase on the baggage…." Yui looked at Ui with a weird know what? Ui was very tall,because she was sitting on the large suitcase,until…her head was attached to the top of the car….." here we are ! the airport! " Yui open the door,and then she open her sister's door. " Ui,let me help you ! " She carrying Ui, and then drop her on the chair in front of the airport." You we're very heavy now,Ui! " Yui wiping her sweat with a handkerchief. "hmmm…hey,I know you we're tired sitting on that ,me and nodoka-chan will lift that heavy suitcase for you!" "wha…what? No,nooo!" Ui was run as fast as she ,she we're late,and…Nodoka and yui-chan drop that suitcase very ! and,that was the sound of falling then,there's another sound…."a…awww!" that's sound was from suitcase! "ooh….noo….." Ui seems like she was give up in this and Nodoka is opening the suitcase….and inside is….. Jun! the friend of Ui! " J…Jun? " Nodoka and yui was very shocked."Yeah…I'm very sorry…." Ui was embarrassed. "o….oopsy…." Jun talk carefully. " what happened? " mugi,ricchan,miki and azusa are arrived at the airport. "JUN?" they gasped really then,Ui and Jun tell the story why they was doing this.

"oooh…..so,that what's happened…." Mio chan nod a couple of time. " yeah, we we're really sorry…." Jun and Ui apologize for what they has done."because I really wana go with all of you,but the ticket is very expensive…."Jun breath tightly. " no,it's promise,you wont do this again,ok?" Ricchan smiled to the two of them. " thangkyou" they said. " so…..what are we gonna do ? " Mio asked Yui. " I don't know,mio-chan….i'm very confused about all of this….i think I have a headache….." Yui hold her head for a few second,until Ui gasp. " Really? Oh god ! one-chan? You ok? Oooh,I promise I wont do this again,I'm sorry! " Ui seems really worried abouy yui's condition. " no….i'm ok…just usual headache… " Yui smiled to Ui. " Really? Thank god….." Ui breath tightly. " I know what we're gonna do! " mugi seems have a good idea. "my family own this I can do whatever I want to !" Mugi smiled to her friends with a huge smile. " YOUR FAMILY OWN THIS AIRPORT ?" everyone was shocked,gasping,and in that airport watching at them.

"Mi…miss Kotobuki! Welcome!" staff in that airport really respect mugi. " I want something." Mugi-chan talk to all of the staff with a nice tone." I want a free ticket for flight to one ticket,please." Mugi smiled to all staff. " as you wish,mistress! " one of the staff was running straight,and come back with ticket in his hand. " here you are,mistress." " thangkyou very much." mugi take that ticket,and give it to Jun."THAT JUST IT? THAT EASY?" everyone was screaming."aha,and lets 've gotta put this suitcase to the baggage." Mugi-chan answer it with a relax tone.

_They we're waiting and waiting…..and it's time for boarding!_

" did you already turn off your phone? " beautiful stewardess came over Yui,Ui and Mio and asking them."Yeah," Yui said with a smile. " alright,thangkyou. " that beautiful stewardess leave was rear-facing." You know what ? the stewardess that came over us was veeeeeery beautiful! " yui was telling mugi,miki,azusa,ritsu,nodoka and Jun about that stewardess. " the one who came over us was not too beautiful,but she was very kind." Says jun ,nodoka and ritsu. " aaaand….the one who came over us is ugly,and…..devil." azusa was like very annoyed that she visited by an ugly stewardess." Ow,I'm lucky I'm not you…. " Mio says it too azusa. "You really are not lucky again…." Miki sighed. " why?" mio asked with a consuring eyes. " and….she is right over there…" azusa smile was like a lazy smile. "oh….oh yeah,you're right…..she was…..emm….very kind and beautiful!" says mio for not real…" you we're lie bout that right? " Yui asked mio with a shocked face. And of course,she was whispering." of course !" Mio whisper back." What did you whispering?" that ugly stewardess asking them."about your beautiful…." Yui have to talk like that because no other way. " thanks for the in 3 minutes,we're gonna boarding! Don't move !" that stewardess seems like she was mad. " y….ya….yes….alright…" everyone speaking stammer. " you seatbelt! " that uglu stewardess leave them. " is she really a people? " Ricchan was very afraid to that ugly stewardess. "ssh! Just stop talking,that stewardess was looking at us ! " mugi-chan whispering to everybody. "alright…." Ricchan answer with a sigh.

_5 hours later….._

"_everybody in this flight,attention please.2 minutes again,we're gonna don't go anywhere from your seat and fasten you ." _ there's some announcement that tells 2 minutes again it was gonna landing. " yay,we're here ! " says Jun. " you seems really excited,ey? " says Ui. " aha. " Jun nodded. "could you please stop your talking?" that ugly stewardess came again,and…mad at Ui and Jun. " yes,beautiful stewardess." Jun's word was a her talking note,was a ridicule. " thangkyou for your fake compliment." The ugly stewardess seems like know what is going on. "Kitamori !" someone calling that ugly stewardess. " we're gonna landing,come here and fasten your seatbelt !" the one who's calling the ugly stewardess is the beautiful ugly stewardess looked at Ui and Jun very sharply,then leave them "phew ! she save our live !" says Jun with a sigh. " yeah…" Ui agreed.

_In Paris….._

"Finally we're here !" Miki and Azusa screaming because they we're very happy." Aaaah…..very cold in here,ey…" Mugi-chan walked out from the airport. " c'mon,let's go to the hotel ! " Mio called 2 they going to the the hotel,they reserve a King suite it was very big." Big….very big….really big !" Yui gasped. " I'm ,if I'm going to Paris,I reserve kingdom was not too big but…..it was bigger than this ! and kingdom suite was out of order,so….i choose this….." mugi seems reall disappointed." There is a room that was much bigger than this? " yui shocked." You lie right?" " no I'm not….." mugi come back to her character ,as ususal. " hey,let's go out ! shopping,go to restaurant,and go to the eifell tower !" Mio asked everyone to go out. "yeah !"

"wow,this place was very crowded….." Miki was very dizzy. "yeaaaah…" Ui agreed. "just c'mon, lets go….who..whoaaaa!" GUBRAAAAAAK! Yui was fell down….and…." c'mon,let's holding hand and go…" Yui was confused. " alright…. We're were you all? Ricchan? Mugi-chan?mio-chan? Ui? Jun? Mi-chan?Nodoka-chan?" Yui starts calling her friends name. " alright,I'm serious….. " " WHERE WERE YOU ALL?"

_Meanwhile,the other girls…_

" this is not good…"" where is Yui-chan?" "Yui-chaaaan?" "Yui-san?" "one-chaaaaaaan!" everybody was confused. "oh god ! one-chan! What will happened to her? Ah,ahhhhh! " Ui was very panic,even in Paris was very cold,sweat is always appear from Ui's head. " calm down Ui ! we can found her,I believe it ! " Miki,Jun,and Azusa was comforting Ui. " 're gonna making a 're gonna ,you're with ,you're going with ,you're with ,you're with met again at the eiffell ,everyone scatter!" Mio was making the perfect plan.

_Back to Yui….._

"Alright,where am i?" Yui looking around that town. "oooh….i don'tknow this town….." she walked,and walked,and walked….." it's been a hour already….i'm tired…hungry….." "hey! There's someone in there..!" he run to the girl near the garden." Hey…..my name is Yui! " Yui introducing herself. " Yui? Place ce qu'il est ? (Yui? What place is that ?) " She seems really confused and did'nt understand what did Yui says. " your name is qu'il est ?" Yui seems confused too. " huh? " that girl eyes was looking at yui with a strange look. "huh? why are you huh-hing ?" Yui is more confused now. "e`tes-vous fou? ( are you crazy ?) " that girl was getting away from Yui didn't understand France language,she replied origin."oh yes,yes….." she answer origin. " HIYAAA! FOUUU! (crazy people!)" the girl was run away from Yui. " what's the matter with me….? " Yui asked herself. " hmmm….maybe I should go to the bookstore…checking the dictionary….."

_The other girls….._

" alright,did you find her? " everybody asked each other. "nobody's…..find her….." Ui just want to cry. " Ui….calm down alright? " Jun comfort her.

_Back to Yui….._

"Dictionary…dictionary…haa! Thee it is !" Yui pick some dictionary on a bookshelves. " what did she says….hmm…let me think….ce qu'il est? what is that place? Why is she calling me some place ?" Yui was confused. " and….`etes-vous fou? Hmmm…..let's see…. ARE YOU CRAZY? OH NO,I ANSWERED YES! " Yui was shocked. " a..and…fou…hmmm….CRAZY PEOPLE? OH NO,SHE TOUGHT I'M CRAZY! " Yui is more shocked now. " THIS IS TERRIBLE! " Yui immediately run because she shocked. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Yui screamed like a crazy people.-_-.

_4 Hours later…._

"ng…." Yui mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. " I overslept….. " She sit herself on the bench. " what time is it? " Yui looked to the clock. " 8 o'clock? It's been a hour already,ey? " Yui smiled. " there's nothing I can do, I thought. " Suddenly,she smelled the cake. " ohhh…..cake….. " Yui follow the smell of the cake. " here is it! Pattiserie! " " ooh…..tiramisu,cheese cake,chocolate cake,opera cake…I want them all! " Yui looked cake at the pattiserie. " hem? What is it? " and….you know what is it? It's her bag ! inside of that bag, it was handphone and fool is she,ey? " I'm a stupid girl….i bought this bag wherever I go ! " and then, she was going inside that pattiserie,and then ordr cake and some drink. " ahhh…. I'm satisfied….. " Yui said with a happy face. " emm….hello?hello? " She called the one of the ,she was lucky,the waiter see her,and come to Yui. " oui? Nn je peux aider ? ( yes? Is there anything that I can help? ) " that waiter come to yui with a bright smile. "emmm…bill,please?" Yui answered with a little voice. " oh,." the waiter run to the cashier.

Yui checked her bag. " hmm,handphone…...exist…..and…the money….." Yui Gasping because she was really shocked. " the money! Where it is? " she looked in her bag,until she crawled under the table to find her money. "aah! Prudent! ( wacht out ! )" The lady in the other table confused because there is Yui under her table. " huwaaaa! M`eres ! il y aces `estranges ! " a child crying and calling his mom because there's Yui under his was mad because Yui crawled over their table. " oh,no! where is my money! How I'm going to pay this ! " Yui was annoyed because she did'nt find her money. " alright….there's only one choice….VAGUE! " she run outside the run,and run,and run….until she found eifell tower ! " eifell! I found it ! yay me! " she walk around the …..she found her friends ! " Ui ! haaa! Mio,ricchan,mugi-chan,miki,azu-meow ! nodoka-chaan! " Yui screaming er friends name. " YUUUUIIII! " her friends screaming then they hugged each other.

_Continued to the next chapter_


End file.
